Seek (episode)
Seek is the eighteenth episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 228th episode of the entire NCIS series. This is also the second episode to be directed by series regular Michael Weatherly, who plays Anthony DiNozzo, Weatherly having made his directorial debut with the Season 8 episode, One Last Score (episode). Synopsis The team investigates the death of a Marine who specialized in K-9 bomb detection who died after being shot in Afghanistan after learning from his wife that the victim sent her a message stating that he feared for his life and as such, Gibbs and McGee along with the victim's dog, Dex, head to Afghanistan to uncover the truth while Director Vance asks for the team's assistance as he interviews nannies for his children. Prologue In a village in Afghanistan, Sergeant Ted Lemere wonders what his dog, Dex is saying and is there anything good? "Not unless there's a big juicy T-bone somewhere in there", James Virgil says. As it happens, it shows two Afghan boys playing football. Lemere tells Virgil that Dex would have to fight Lemere himself for it. "Would that make a difference?", Virgil wonders. "You want better chow? Because we can have you and Dex eating steaks everyday". Lemere dismisses it, stating that like he said yesterday, his wife is one Hell of a cook. As Dex continues sniffing, Virgil tells Lemere to come on and that this is a great opportunity. Lemere's sure it is but so is getting back home and starting a family. Virgil wonders why doesn't Lemere make a buttload of money doing the same thing Uncle Sam has Lemere and Dex doing for them right now? As this happens, the ball heads into the field with one of the Afghan kids rushing after it with Dex barking, alerting Lemere who tells the kid to stop. The young boy pauses as Dex continues barking. Seconds later, the ball touches a hidden mine, triggering a huge explosion that has everyone ducking. An Afghan Mother screams. Lemere tells Virgil to tell the locals to tell them not to move and that Virgil should keep them back. As Virgil restrains the mother, Lemere and Dex rush forward. "Seek, Dex", Lemere orders. "Seek". Suddenly, Dex spots something has him kneeling down and growling. Having realized it's a mine, Lemere proceeds on while complimenting Dex. Meanwhile, the young Afghan boy sits there, his ears covered, presumably frightened by the explosion. As Lemere and Dex edge closer, Virgil, the Afghan mother and a young Afghan boy look on. Lemere and Dex eventually reach the Afghan youngster with Lemere urging the young boy to come with him. As the boy clings to Lemere, the mother and her son, presumably the youngster's brother both look on. Lemere tells the boy to stay behind him and that he'll be all right. As they make their way back, Lemere compliments Dex again. Eventually, they arrive safely out of the mine field with the youngster running towards his mother and brother with the three later embracing. Virgil claps and runs forward to meet them as Lemere thanks Dex. For the next few minutes, Lemere continues applauding Dex. However, the good feeling is shattered when a single bullet emerges out of nowhere, striking Lemere straight in the forehead and sending him to the ground. As Lemere falls to the ground, Virgil looks around for the sniper but can't find anything. Lemere simply lies on the ground. Virgil draws his gun and informs the main area that they have a Marine down at the west end of the village and that they need a corpsman now. With that, Virgil runs off. It then cuts to an overhead shot of Dex kneeling beside Lemere, Dex's paw resting firmly on Lemere's chest as Dex begins whimpering. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Tony and Ziva head into Abby's lab with Tony still mimicking Humprey Bogart. Major Events *It's revealed that Ziva is still tracking Ilan Bodnar. Trivia *This episode marks the second time that Gibbs has been to Afghanistan, the first time being the Season 9 episode, Engaged Part 2 (episode). *Tony refers to the two dogs chasing him and McGee off Norman Pittorino's property as "Zeus" and "Apollo", the names of the two dogs on the series ''Magnum P.I., ''which series creator Donald Bellisario also created and produced. Tony made a similar reference in Switch. Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Scott Williams Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Michael Weatherly